Bed Time, Momma
by NotYetLostFaith
Summary: Sava needs something but she's not quite sure what. Maybe momma can help her. A companion piece to Home Time, Momma.


Author's Note-So, Savannah Castle is back :D. I adore writing this child! She is definitely my favourite OC of mine so far haha. So adorable. But yeah, so this is a follow on from Home Time, Momma, not that any of you guessed that or anything haha. It came to me after seeing this post, shubbabang . tumblr . com (slash) post (slash) 53374051348. I hope you enjoy it. As with HT,M, it is once again unashamed fluff. NYLF xx

* * *

Kate stood at the kitchen sink, washing up her and Castle's engraved crystal wine glasses from dinner. Everything else was dish washer safe but these were a wedding gift and she wanted to make sure they lasted. If she had her way, the set was something she hoped to be able to pass down to their daughter.

Tonight hadn't really been a special occasion but she'd wanted to use them, had wanted that little touch of their wedding at the dinner table tonight, despite the fact hers had contained nothing stronger than sparkling grape juice.

She just set aside the second glass when she felt something gently tug at the hem of her t-shirt. She looked down and found herself staring back at her own eye's mirrored reflection, staring up at her from her barely four year old's face.

"Hey Sava." She smiled gently, drying her hands before cupping the back of her head in her palm. "You okay baby girl?" Kate asked, all the love she and the girl shared pouring through in her tone as she crouched to be closer to the girl's eye level. Despite her parentage, Savannah was tiny for her age.

"Yeah." Sava murmured, her angelic fairy voice tinkling into existence. So few words, like her mother, but they were such a gift to hear.

"You need something angel?" Kate pushed softly, knowing that sometimes her daughter just needed her company.

Sava shrugged. "Don't know."

Kate held her daughter's face in her palms. "You feeling okay Sava?" She asked, even as she pressed the inside of her wrist to the girl's forehead. Sava took two of her mother's fingers in her tiny fist and brought her hand back down.

"No sick momma." She told her fiercely, making her mother have to suppress a smile.

"Okay. So Sava's not sick. What is she then, hmm?" They liked to play this game, the littlest, for now, Castle finding it easier to assess her feelings when she had that level of impartiality.

"Hmm." Sava murmured, tilting her head just so, just as Castle did, imitation or genetics Kate was never sure, before looking her mother in the eye. "Sleepy? No." Sava shook her head. "_Nearly_ sleepy." She clarified. "I'm nearly sleepy momma."

Kate smiled softly. "_Nearly_ sleepy huh? So, Miss Savannah, what can momma do to help you get from nearly sleepy to full blown just sleepy?"

Sava shrugged. "Don't know."

Kate sighed softly and gently slipped her hands under her daughter's arms, lifting her until she could comfortably sit the girl on her hip. Sava's head automatically found the dip between her mother's neck and shoulder and Kate leaned her head against the girl's silken glossy curls.

Her daughter was so beautiful, even if she wasn't so terribly biased she would think so.

"My beautiful girly." Kate murmured as she made her way into the living room, passing through only long enough to lift the girl's blanket from the back of the couch before heading to the laundry room. She tossed the mint green, baby soft blanket into the open dryer and set the heat on low, before starting up the machine and carefully hopping onto the counter, shifting her daughter so she could curl up in her rapidly depleting lap.

"Baby kicking." Sava whispered, her tiny finger's prodding where her brother was kicking against the outside wall of Kate's bump.

"I can feel him baby. Is he kicking you?" Kate smiled.

Sava giggled, a little breathless noise that made Kate's heart glad. There was no resentment between the siblings, and while that could all change once their son was born and Sava found herself no longer the baby, Kate and Rick were both so grateful.

"He's kicking me momma." Sava smiled up at her mom. "Kicking is only okay when baby brother does it because he doesn't mean it bad." She told Kate, reciting the lesson they had taught her the first time they had referred to his movements as kicking and Sava had questioned why they weren't telling him off like they would her.

"That's right angel girl." Kate all but hummed as she rested against her daughter's head. "Where's daddy Sava?" She asked, suddenly aware that she hadn't seen him since dinner.

"Writing." Sava murmured. "'S why I came you." She slurred, apparently getting closer to sleepy, rather than nearly, now.

"Ah, that explains that one then. I'll make sure he says goodnight Savannah."

Her baby shrugged. "Gots you." She snuggled as close as she could, her head pillowed on Kate's breast. "You good."

Kate gasped softly before kissing her daughter's crown. "I'm glad baby. So glad I'm good for you."

Sava giggled sleepily. "Silly, momma."

Kate laughed and shook her head at herself, carefully getting down when the timer went off on the dryer. She bent carefully, aware of the girl on her hip and her prominent bump, and retrieved the now warmed blanket before tucking it around her daughter, feeling her sag against her side the moment the soft, warm fabric touched her skin.

"How's that honey?" Kate asked rather redundantly as she watched her daughter cocoon herself inside the blanket she'd had all her life.

"Good good momma. Just right." She praised happily, snuggling down further even as Kate chuckled at her and started towards the office.

"I'm glad Sava."

Kate knocked twice before pushing open the door and smiling at her husband when he looked up at them in the doorway.

"Looks like my littlest poppet is ready for nun-nights." Castle murmured tenderly, smiling at his tiniest girl before switching his gaze to his stunning wife, blooming with his third child, their second miracle, and looking all the more radiant for it. "You gonna take her up?"

Kate nodded, closing the distance between them with ease. "Just wanted to make sure you got a chance to say goodnight before she left us for her dreams." Kate murmured, passing Savannah over with a practised move and perching on the edge of his desk.

Rick carefully tucked in the edges of the blanket, encasing his daughter more completely as she smiled up at him sleepily.

"Thank you daddy." She whispered. "Sleepy." She told him, making him smile.

"I know tiny one." He kissed her forehead gently. "You go to beddy-byes sweetheart, we'll be right here when you wake."

Sava nodded even as her eyes slipped closed.

Rick smiled up at his wife, the hand not holding his daughter coming up to stroke across the width of her bump, tapping his fingers in a soft rhythm, his smile widening when his son tapped back.

"Want me to take her?" He asked seriously.

Kate shook her head. "You're in the middle of writing and need to get back to it, I can see it in your eyes." She told him, leaning in to kiss his forehead, making him lean into her touch and his eyes slip shut. "I'll tuck her in. But maybe, after this, you could tuck _me_ in?" She asked, a little shy, a little tender, enough to let him know that she really wanted to snuggle with him but it wouldn't be about sex tonight.

Castle nodded, when his wife asked like that, it was a forgone conclusion and she knew it. "Give me four pages and I'm all yours."

Kate smiled and kissed him softly. "I'm holding you to that." She warned before lifting their daughter and carrying her upstairs to her room, tucking her in softly to her bed, kneeling beside her to kiss her cheek lovingly.

"Sweet dreams Savannah. I love you, to the moon and back."


End file.
